


鸭蛋

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 小小的不完满
Kudos: 3





	鸭蛋

00

李泰容给我打电话的时候，我刚把床上的漂亮男孩干到第二次高潮，他张大嘴淫叫的声音李泰容听的一清二楚。  
李泰容说见个面。  
我低头看了眼来电显示，李泰容名字后面跟着两朵花，这是我给他打的主观分，一朵是凑合勉强能操，两朵是有那么点滋味，目前还没有三朵的。李泰容原本只有一朵，另一朵花单纯是因为他漂亮，特意加上去的装饰。  
其实我不明白长这么漂亮干嘛还要找人操他，第一次上门的时候还给我煮小豆汤喝，我说不喝了直接正题吧我很忙，他说不碍事的可以同时进行，然后他解开裤子一边用下面蹭我一边让我喝，我看着他下面，豆子一口没嚼咕咚吞进了肚子里。李泰容长了一个很漂亮的鸡巴，小小的，在那个小小的鸡巴后面，有一个女人的逼。  
我操过很多变性人，很多，女变男，男变女，奇形怪状什么样的性器官都见过，双性人也没什么特别，一样可以操。我用手抓他的小鸡巴，在手心里揉，“平时自慰吗？”  
“嗯，”他看着我嚼赤豆，腮帮也跟着一动一动，像在吃自己口水，“都是用前面。”  
“啊，那今天是第一次，应该不能上垒吧，我很大的。”我好心建议，他被我摸得有点舒服了，抓着我的手往后面压，喘着气说:“要进来，还要射在里面。”  
那之后三个月李泰容找了我很多次。  
我们约在书店见面。不知道是不是李泰容那奇怪的自尊心作祟，每次总要把我们的会面打扮成一场约会而不是更直接的性交。李泰容坐在漫画区的三层台阶上，我挨着他坐下，发现他在看儿童读物。  
“旭熙喜不喜欢小孩？”  
我打了个喷嚏，接过李泰容手里的纸巾，“没感觉。”  
“可是我很喜欢旭熙的小孩，就在这。”他指着衣服下面的肚子。

李泰容想把孩子生下来。事先已经和他说好如果怀孕我不负责，他也答应了。  
只是我没想到他怀着孕还要我上他家里操他。  
钱还是和往常一样摆得整整齐齐放在我衣服上。我掂量着钱，心里有点不是滋味。我没想到李泰容怀孕了之后更好操了，我也很爽，所以这钱不该全让李泰容出。李泰容在浴室泡澡，不知道是给自己买还是提前大半年给小孩买的橡胶鸭子被他捏得叽叽叫。  
我推开浴室的门走进去，李泰容对橡皮鸭子说:“鸭鸭，看旭熙爸爸。”  
“李泰容，钱还你。下次实在想做爱再给我打电话。”  
李泰容捏着橡皮鸭子看我，漂亮的嘴角向上翘:“旭熙想当我男朋友吗？只有男朋友才可以不要钱随便睡。”  
“不能当你男朋友。”  
“那就收钱，”李泰容拿着橡皮鸭子来啄我的腿，“别让我误会。”  
我摸着被李泰容吮得胀痛的鸡巴，漫无目的地在大街上闲逛。李泰容的样子不像开玩笑，我的小孩？我才十九岁怎么就有小孩了。李泰容干嘛找我呢？路过橱窗的时候我看见自己的脸，又觉得李泰容挺聪明。  
李泰容给的钱沉甸甸的，象征这三个月来我射进他屁股里的精液分量，只多不少。我和他说了很多回花钱我也不会和你谈恋爱的，他说知道，刚才离开他家之前我说我不会和你结婚的，他又知道。知道怎么还怀孕。  
想不明白。我去银行开了张新卡把李泰容的钱存进去。房东的电话打进来，告诉我下个月不续租了，让我把东西赶紧搬走。可明天就是下个月。我一阵无语，在网上看房源，密密麻麻的租房信息里有一张图引起了我的注意，是李泰容的房子，他在找人合租。  
瞧瞧，没有一点当爸爸的自觉，万一住进来的是个馋他脸蛋的坏家伙怎么办。我放大那张房间详图，给我看呆了，李泰容出租的是已经装好的婴儿房。  
他有病吧？  
手机在我裤袋里嗡嗡震，又是李泰容，约我后天晚上。  
我回他的消息:别再做爱了，小心流产。  
李泰容说:不做爱。  
放他的屁。我推他的脑袋，他不动，我说：“李泰容，再怎么喜欢干你也不能干出人命啊，我给你舔舔吧好不好？”李泰容并不答话，使劲脱我的裤子。我把他从地上捞起来，掀起他的上衣使劲咬他硬硬的奶头，没一会就乖了，挺着小胸脯给我吸。舔着舔着我也有点上头，扒下他的裤子，“等等，”李泰容突然从我手臂里钻出去，我望着他明晃晃的两瓣白屁股无语。他拿回来一个彩色的糖罐子，从里面抓梅子出来喂我，“这个很好吃。”手指头伸进我嘴里也就算了，还在我舌头上抠来抠去，酸溜溜的粉末沾到我齿缝里。他骑在我腿上，看我整张脸酸到变形，又被脱去酸味的果肉甜到牙疼，露出幸灾乐祸的表情，下面噗噗流水，一直湿到我内裤里。  
我一边用手指插他下面一边说，把房间租给我吧。  
“你说什么？”  
“房间。婴儿房。”  
“让你住的话和我做爱吗？”  
“你租个婴儿房出去就是想让别人在婴儿床上干你？”  
李泰容的屁股在我腿上蠕动两下，耷拉着眉毛，噘起嘴：“不然呢。”  
“那算了。”我架着李泰容坐回椅子上，扯两张卫生纸擦被他的淫水浸湿的裤子，李泰容趴在桌上，边舔梅子边问：“明天上午会有人来看房，旭熙想住的话今晚就可以看。”  
“不用和你做爱的话我考虑考虑。”  
“那算了。”李泰容嘻嘻笑。  
给李泰容舔舒服了他又要给我钱，我收了，拿着钱去住酒店，顺便联系搬家公司。躺在床上李泰容给我发了一张照片又撤回，我没理他。他又发，又撤回。最后被我逮住了，我刚点开又被撤回，黑乎乎的看不清。  
你发的什么，我问李泰容。  
脚，我的脚。李泰容说。  
他发了照片过来，但很明显不是刚才一直撤回的那张。脚趾甲上用甲油画了一个小树苗。  
无聊。我把手机扔到一边准备睡觉。手机震得我没法合眼，全是亮闪闪的白光。我抄起手机给李泰容打电话，响了一声就被他接起来了。  
“旭熙，指甲油漂亮吧？”  
“……”我握着手机，硌手的感觉和握他的脚腕差不多，“还行。”  
“明天你来，我给你也涂一个。”  
睡到天亮李泰容都没有再骚扰我。我下楼吃了早餐叫了辆的士，交通广播主持人在开孕妇玩笑，司机和我说他怀孕的老婆买了一条加大码的裤子，等红绿灯的时候从眼前走过去一个怀孕的女人，因为挡风玻璃反光她还朝我坐的副驾驶的位置看了一眼。  
“师父掉头，”我别开脸，“回刚才路过那家商场。”  
下车之前司机叫住我，说：“我老婆的裤子就是在二楼那家店买的，很好的！”  
妈的，盯着孕妇看就是有怀孕老婆吗，怎么不说是我自己想怀孕。我提着塑料袋在小区楼下打电话，等接通的时候抬头看四楼的阳台，有人影从后面走过去，走过来，走过去。拉门唰的打开，一个年轻人走出来，后面跟着李泰容，李泰容在嚼口香糖。  
年轻人看他的时候，他的嘴不动。年轻人的视线转向阳台那些被李泰容照料得极好的盆栽，他的嘴就蠕动个不停，圆溜溜的眼珠缓慢地转动，今天很热，他的脖子上全是汗，长得过长的头发全黏在皮肤上，风一吹他就挠脖子。  
李泰容看到我了，对我吐舌头，粉红色的舌头上粘着白色口香糖，看得我口干舌燥。我低头打电话，再抬头的时候他已经不见了。  
我还没按到铃门就从里面打开，我扶着年轻人的肩膀说“辛苦了”，他还在对李泰容笑，我扭着他的肩膀把他推进楼道里，反手关上门。  
“你想好了？”李泰容靠在玄关问我。  
我对他摊开手，他不知道我要干什么，把自己的手放上来。我转动手腕，把手指头放在他小臂上，“画好看点。”  
李泰容牵着我的手在指甲上画小树苗，画一根手指我接了五、六通电话。李泰容抬眼看了看我，低下头朝我指甲盖上吹气，“让别人一直等不好的。”  
“没事。”  
“涂一层指甲油，还要涂一层保护，”他的嘴唇越靠约近，我真怕他把指甲油吃进去，“不能改时间吗？”  
“不能。”  
“谁呀？客人？”  
“搬家公司，”我说，“我让他们在楼下等。”  
李泰容的租房合同上整篇梦话，像是闭着眼睛交给狗打的字。李泰容的狗很讨厌我，从刚才到现在一直在咬我的脚，可能是觉得我整天把李泰容关在卧室里虐待，怕我把他主人弄死了。  
合同里倒是一句没提做爱，也没把我当回事，关于胎儿的一切活动都不许我参与，看也不可以，他做这些事的时候要我主动避开。但我不知道他什么意思，故意把他从现在到生孩子前不同阶段的时间表巨细无遗的写在合同上。  
“不过……”他终于要说了，“半个月做一次爱，可以吧？我辞职了，没钱给你，所以不用你付房租。”  
“不行。”  
他看着我，一秒，两秒，又把脸转回去擦拭置物架上的相框。那个置物架是我的，根据我的身高做的，他擦不到，一直踮脚，小声说：“这个地段很贵的。”  
我走过去把相框取下来塞进他手里，“看情况。”  
所以现在是什么情况？我翻了个身，李泰容念故事书念得我睡不着。婴儿房里没有我能睡的床，只得四仰八叉睡在地毯上。李泰容的脚一直在挠我的大腿，挠完又踩着我的膝盖左右滚我的小腿。  
“非得在这读吗？”我爬起来问李泰容。  
“嘘，”李泰容翻过一页故事书，“书上说要在小孩喜欢的地方胎教，保持专注，不要和我说话。”  
不知道胎教书上有没有说不要打扰别人专注的睡觉。我坐起来穿衣服，李泰容故事书也不念了，看着我。  
“念你的，我上别处睡。”拉开大门的时候李泰容从房间里出来了，我回头对站在玄关的李泰容说：“锁门。”  
我真没想到李泰容这么烦。一开始只是想着他跟别人合住不安全，看在操了他三个月的份上看着点他，结果不和他做爱就整晚整晚烦我，都已经做到怀孕了还要怎样，越想越窝火。不知道该气我的子孙太争气还是气李泰容那么好怀。  
李泰容发短信来说：不在家睡也要给钱。  
我打了一串骂人的话，光标闪啊闪啊，又倒退回去。  
对，钱。我和李泰容本来就是因为钱才有一星半点联系，我竟然在因为他的公事公办生气。我顿时释然，从货架上拿了一盒避孕套。  
我在门口按了十分钟门铃，不开。发短信打电话都没应。搬家突然，李泰容也没给我备用钥匙。我朝猫眼里望，屋子里黑黢黢的，家具在模糊的阴影里完全变成了另外一种形状。  
正想着该怎么解决睡觉问题，后脑勺冷不防被人打了一拳，脸撞在防盗门上，把声控灯都震亮了，额头被猫眼撞出一个凹。  
“我操……”我慢慢扶着额头直起身，刚看见李泰容的脸感应灯又灭了。李泰容在黑暗里抓我的小拇指摸钥匙开门，再把我牵进去。  
“你半夜跑出去干吗？不胎教了？”李泰容为父则刚，好大的手劲。做爱的时候也能这样也不至于天天肿屁股。我额头上鼓起一个汤圆大的包。  
“买宵夜。”李泰容晚上一睡觉脸上就像过敏了一样全是红的，“饿得睡不着。”  
李泰容把宵夜盛出来放进碗里，低着头说：“你吃不吃？”  
李泰容哭过，左边眼皮都哭成外双了。我拉开椅子在他面前坐下，把安全套盒子丢在桌上，接过他的勺子舀起一个破皮的馄饨吃。  
宵夜也不吃了，李泰容坐在那拆安全套。  
“今晚不行。”  
李泰容慢吞吞地把安全套又塞回去。  
其实也不是不想和李泰容做爱。平时看着挺正常甚至有点内向一个人，做爱跟疯子一样，好像要把他花给我的每一分钱都从我的鸡巴里挤出来。不知道我兼职那点钱够不够接下来几个月喝王八汤。  
早上被客厅的音乐吵醒的时候大概才七点钟，我把手机扔回毛绒玩具堆里，起身打开房门看李泰容在客厅干什么，迎面过来的就是李泰容撅高的屁股，他光脚站在一张瑜伽垫上做拉伸。  
手机里放着旋律轻快的电子乐，隐约能听见一个温柔的女声在指导下一步动作，李泰容笨拙地跟着学习对孕妇有好处的瑜伽。  
我把房门关上又打开，太吵了，李泰容聋了吗，“戴上，”我把我的无线耳机塞到他耳朵里，罗里吧嗦的女声消失了，客厅恢复了晨间的宁静。李泰容扭转身体的时候衣服被扯到肚脐上面，圆圆的肚脐还很平坦。似乎是意识到我在看他，他使劲向下拉扯里面的睡衣，转过身背对着我。  
我抠了抠因为他那只掉毛狗发痒的胳膊，懒得揭穿他昨天晚上偷偷到婴儿房来亲我的事。李泰容边亲边说：“这是押金”，“这是租金”，“水电费”，狗在我身上踩来踩去，装睡很难。  
我盯着锅里的水逐渐翻起细小的气泡，拿着一把挂面发呆。从没见过李泰容这种好像活在过家家玩具里的人，随便找人操他的逼，随便怀孕，随便准备当爸爸，我也只是他刚好伸手从货架上拿下来的模组，被李泰容随意拼进了他的生活积木。我设想中的一切纠缠都还没出现，李泰容就先一步说不用负责。如果这就是李泰容的理想生活，那好吧，随他开心。  
李泰容咬着手指甲问我怎么也给他做了早饭。我说你家锅太大，没控制好量。可是鸡蛋也是两只呀，李泰容说着拨开面条。我伸手去拿他的碗，他赶紧抱起碗躲到餐桌那一头。看着李泰容低头吃饭的样子，想到有次做爱他身份证从衬衣口袋里掉出来了，一看年龄，比我大了将近十岁。我掐他的腰说李泰容你吃嫩草啊，他被我颠来颠去，强调说：我有付钱。  
“今晚我不回来。”我对李泰容说。李泰容含着面条，把耳机摘下来，像是不太相信我的话。  
“真不回来，我要先去上班，然后去别人家过夜。”我把无线耳机拿走，戴回自己耳朵上，忘了还连着他的手机，差点被音量震到失明。我看李泰容不是胎教，是在培养明日摇滚巨星。我赶紧逃离了他手机的蓝牙范围。  
工作是真的，过不过夜还要看心情。给人嫖算是青春饭，人一辈子能射的总共也就那么多，如果将来遇到真爱的时候射不出来可怎么办。兼职也是从这两年才开始找的，虽然长得帅但没什么学历，又不想正职也做鸭，就只能做做不需要我用脸的工作，不然发展到最后不都一样。女朋友嘛，有过，虽然男人女人变性人都能操，但还是最喜欢香香软软的女人。李泰容这么猛的也是头一回，我得琢磨琢磨，留个后手，万一他孩子生下来赖上我就麻烦了。  
老板见到我笑眯眯的，那是，换我也笑，我往吧台那一站就是他们这个月飚红的营业额。我明明是应聘来做糕点学徒的，不知道为什么一有空就让我去外面给客人带位。带就带吧，穿的那什么衣服。  
“老板，说好了今天让师傅教我做舒芙蕾的。”  
“校庆！理解理解。”  
昨天因为刚搬家不能来，老板还在电话里和我惋惜，说运动会呀人流量好大的，我说店里不还有个长得挺标志的小伙吗，他压低声音说哪有你帅，小伙耳朵尖，在背景声里骂臭老头你再说一遍试试。  
结果今天还是我穿了这身燕尾西装，小伙穿女装，真带劲。他是原本负责带位的人，和我年纪差不多，是咖啡厅旁边这所大学的学生，个头不高，肤色比我稍微浅一点，穿上女仆装撒起娇来连店主都受不了，赶紧躲到吧台最里边去了。  
“李东赫，店长怎么说服你穿成这样的啊？”我用手拨垂在他脸颊旁边的棕色假发。  
他靠着吧台，目光放在门外熙来攘往的学生身上，随着逐渐朝这里走近的女学生的动作软化自己僵死的嘴角：“五倍工资。”  
“这么好！女装就一套吗？”  
李东赫朝天花板翻了个白眼，端出准备好的笑容迎上去。我闪到一边，唯恐抢了他的客人，去靠窗的位置收餐盘。今天的太阳明晃晃的到处洒，这一滩那一滩，斑马线走过来的行人都像在光河里趟水。人群里有个人走路不老实，在斑马线上跳来跳去，只踩白线，好几次差点被人撞到。我趴在窗玻璃上，看着他跳完最后一条白线之后高举双手，小声为自己欢呼。过往的人谁也没注意到他。  
高举的手很快挥舞起来，他朝学校门口走了过去，有个高个男人在那等他，拍了拍他的肩膀，跟他一起朝咖啡厅这边走。  
我还是第一次看见李泰容笑成这样。

01

他们走进来的时候带着一股香水味，不知道是高个男人还是李泰容身上的味，我抽了抽鼻子，推李东赫过去点单。  
“忙着呢！”李东赫低头在手机上打字噼里啪啦响。  
“扣你工资。”我小声警告他，拿着菜单走到他们面前。李泰容头顶那块已经长出了一小撮黑头发，在太阳照耀下很显眼。  
我没见过他的朋友，三个月以来基本都是他单线联系我，在外人面前就当不认识他吧。  
高个男人把菜单推给李泰容，让他点甜品，自己要了杯咖啡。  
“这里不是Johnny常来的地方吗？给我推荐一个吧。”李泰容把菜单合上。  
“嗯……草莓蛋糕卷？”  
“现在没有蛋糕卷了。”  
“奇怪，上周来的时候还能点。”  
“菜单调整过，最近有很多人点新的奶油栗子蛋糕。”  
李泰容下巴磕在桌上，看那个叫Johnny的人同时用余光瞟我。  
“我想吃蛋糕卷……”  
Johnny对我露出有点无奈又抱歉的微笑。我看了李泰容一眼，又看了吧台撅着屁股找东西的老板，从李泰容手里收走菜单，低声说：“没有草莓，换成樱桃可以吧？和栗子蛋糕价格一样。”  
我挠着下巴，端着蛋糕和咖啡从后厨走出来，刚李泰容对我撒娇了吧，不是对他朋友而是对我。这也包括在租房合同里？  
快端到他们的位置上才发现我下意识给蛋糕配的茶装在和咖啡一样的杯子里，这待遇太高了，赶紧拐了个弯去放茶具的地方找了个破玻璃杯把红茶倒进去，从我这个角度刚好可以看见李泰容的后脑勺和他朋友的嘴型。  
听不见在说什么，好像在说些道贺的话。李泰容一直趴在桌上。  
我把托盘放下，分别给两个人上咖啡点心。  
“那你现在和小孩的爸爸一起住？”  
我的手僵在半空中，徐徐降落在李泰容面前，把蛋糕推向他。  
“没有。我一个人。”李泰容说。  
“喔，也很好，”Johnny接过我递过去的咖啡，对我微笑，“谢谢。”  
我抓着玻璃杯一扬脖子把滚烫的茶汤灌下去，对两人都笑笑：“慢用。”  
我靠在吧台发呆，李东赫从后面打了我脑袋一巴掌，差点把我装样子架在鼻梁上的眼镜打飞。我回过头正要发作，见他衣服都换好了，对我说：“你还不走？今天有暴雨。”  
我一看外边天全黑了，应了他一声，掏出手机翻通讯录，李泰容名字后面那朵装饰花大得刺眼。我随便挑了一个最近给我发过消息的人打电话。  
做爱除了有点累没什么不好，不过眼前这个人不怎么耐操。我捏他的下巴，他也不肯把我的鸡巴吐出来，明明完全舔不动了。他爬到床头拿掌机给我玩，我说不玩，看了一眼时间。房间的窗户被百叶窗遮得死死的，隐约听得见狂风掀刮沿街商店塑料棚顶的声音。  
我就这样看了很长时间，到他第二次爬到我腿中间给我口交我还在看。房间很黑，他的红头发在昏暗的光线下变了颜色。  
“你怎么不硬啊，是不是不行。”他在我鸡巴上掐了一下。  
“谁说的。”我翻身把他摁在床上，看着他的头发摸了两下鸡巴，头发晃着，颜色染得很均匀，一点杂色都没有。鸡巴慢慢翘起来，他叫床的声音像小孩被家长打屁股。我揉着他丰满的肚子，说你该减肥了，都骑不动我。他叫了两声，说你也不够专心啊，彼此吧，凑合搞搞。我笑着弯腰去亲他的眼角，不知道在找什么，我说对不起对不起，我没有不专心。  
“还以为你终于能在这过一次夜了。”他收回撑开百叶窗的手指。我坐在床边穿鞋，把兜帽戴好，说：“家里窗户没关，夜里有雨会进来。”  
一路小跑回家开门，房里没开灯。差不多快两点了。因为城市的光污染，夜空不全是黑色，李泰容站在阳台上，粉头发被大风抹向后脑勺，看着跟假发一样。阵雨前的气压闷得人透不过气。阳台上的衣服都被他收到客厅了，我朝楼下环顾一圈，看不出他站在这看什么。“进去啊，待会要淋雨的。”  
“旭熙，”李泰容侧过脸把左边耳朵露出来，“亲一下。”  
我没明白，李泰容在黑暗里看着我。  
好吧，亲就亲。我低头用嘴在他耳朵上碰了一下，他不动。我只好又吮着他耳垂亲了一会，他才推开我。  
“留门费，”李泰容转身朝自己的卧室走去，“晚安。”  
我渐渐适应了李泰容这种奇怪的衡量价值的方式。随着怀孕的进程推移，他的身体开始出现各种反应，但常常在我睡醒之前就结束了。马桶擦得像新的，丝毫看不出半夜吐了多少回。身上也总是干干净净，只有沐浴露的味。  
吃完李泰容做的早饭他又要我亲他，我亲了一下他的肩膀。李泰容看着汤碗里飘着的油花，“下午有客人要来，旭熙能回避一下吗？”  
“上次带你来店里那个男的？”  
“他叫徐英浩。”  
“哦，可以。几点？”  
李泰容看了一眼墙上的挂钟，起身去冰箱里拿用保鲜膜包好的三明治，塞进我手里：“现在就可以走啦。”  
我拿着三明治像个傻子一样连袜子都来不及穿就被李泰容赶到楼下，抬头看一眼阳台又能看见他那个来不及闪回去的粉色脑瓜。心情不爽，但吃的不可以浪费，我把三明治揣进卫衣巨大的横兜里。一辆漂亮的银色轿车驶进小区，徐英浩从车上下来，手里拎着一大袋食材，他还要从后备箱拿东西。他眯着眼睛朝我这边看了一眼，随后微笑起来，他竟然还记得我。也怪我太高了，小区的灌木根本挡不住。  
“很巧，你也住在这附近？”徐英浩走近我，手搭在眼睛上遮太阳。  
我点点头，双手前后摆：“我跑步，进来找个厕所。你住这？”  
“我来看朋友。你跑步穿拖鞋不要紧吗？我刚才开车进来的时候看见小区门口那条街有公厕。”  
我谢过徐英浩，一溜烟跑出小区，那小子看着挺有文化的，应该不会欺负李泰容。欺负……就欺负呗，我遐想了一下那画面。虽然我没他那么多肌肉，不过就脸而言还是我更帅吧？  
走出去之后还真有点想尿尿，干脆去附近那家商场解决顺便买双鞋再吃点东西。我坐在沙发上等导购去仓库拿另一只鞋，光着的脚翘在腿上。坐在我旁边的人抱着一个一岁左右的小孩，他的脚真小，脚上穿着和我拇指那么大的白袜子，脚趾一直在里面动来动去的，要踩我的脚心。我把脚伸过去一点，他就踩上来了，软绵绵的，没有一点力气。  
抱着他的家长连忙和我说对不起，然后站起来走了，那只很小的脚还在半空中动。  
先生，您的尺码没错吧？要帮您打包吗？先生？  
我拎着鞋子进了店里，撞见李东赫打电话。叫得很亲，但对方好像有一搭没一搭的回。他好像背后长了眼睛似的，也不知道是不是我脱下来的鞋臭还是怎么，回过头嘴里啧啧叫。  
“刚才有人来找你。”他捂着听筒，用下巴指外面。  
“我就从外边走进来的怎么没看见？”  
“可能他不想让你看见，”李东赫倒了一杯茶给我，“帮我端给他，刚才光顾着打电话忘了给他续杯。”  
李泰容真会坐地方，被绿植和置物架形成的死角完全挡住，从外边看连根头发都看不到。找了三遍，手里的茶都凉了。他肚子里动来动去吓了我一跳，他难为情的看着我，掀开卫衣，小狗的头从里面钻出来，两只前爪搭着李东赫每天擦五遍以上的桌面，往上面喷哈喇子。  
“ruby在家里很闷……想出来散步，走着走着，就走到这……”李泰容挡着我要抱狗的手，店里明明禁止带宠物进来，“她很乖，我就抱着她呆在这不乱跑。”“家里不是有客人吗，你怎么跑出来了。”“只是一起吃了午饭……你呢？吃饭了吗？”我把三明治给忘了，估计在我口袋里已经被压得像两片饺子皮，我含糊地点点头，李泰容又问我有没有蛋糕卷，走了很远的路，又饿了。  
“没有。但是我下午要做蛋挞，把做坏的拿出来给你吃。”  
只是说了这样一句话李泰容就开始期待了，和小狗一样也把两只手搭在玻璃桌边。  
这天下午李泰容吃了至少十几二十个蛋挞，其实很多做的还可以，但这会没客人，我就都让李东赫拿出去了。李东赫还偷吃了两个，说材料费得从你工资里扣了才行。我说你可以多吃两个，他用鼻子哼了一声，手倒是很不客气。雨天的咖啡厅生意萧条，我好像只为一个人在后厨忙忙碌碌。  
以前操过孕妇，脾气很臭，把我折磨得射也不是，不射也不是。李泰容每天看着都有好心情，脸上总是挂着笑，最少也是没有表情，很少生气。所以回家的路上我抱着ruby被咬了也不知道，因为我总是去看李泰容的表情。他表情很多，好像每天都在脸上演动画片。  
家里灯火通明，换了一盏很大的纸吊灯，造型像个泡泡球，李泰容站在下面，灯光筛在他脸上，像披着发光的头纱，他扭头问我好不好看。我觉得，以我的立场并不能评价它好看与否，它是李泰容的所有物，只是刚好装在了我们共同生活的空间里。我抱着双臂犹豫着该怎么回答。  
电话响了。  
我近视，但不知道为什么现在可以看得很清楚，李泰容那双会哄人的大眼睛里反射出的不是家里的电视或者墙上的壁纸，甚至不是他向我展示的吊灯，里面反射着站在他面前的我。电话响了。  
“我去阳台。”我从他身边擦过去，他弯下腰摸ruby的下巴，抱着ruby坐到沙发上。  
“叫我去不就是装你的凯子吗，不去。”  
电话那边笑嘻嘻的劝了又劝，我向远处眺望，李泰容的房子在低层，能看到的视野非常有限，大概只出去一两条街就被林立的黑色高楼挡住了。如果能把李泰容的行动轨迹画上颜色，从高空中向下俯瞰，应该会发现轨迹渐渐从长椭圆缩短变小，最后和房子形成一个同心圆，然后再向内螺旋，直到消失在房间里。这些想象让我的心情不好。李泰容的头发应该是这一年内都不能补色了。  
“下次陪你吧，整晚都陪你。今天白天上班，很累。”从对方嘴里吐出的金钱数字一个个收回去，仍然有一点金灿灿黏在舌头边上，那闪光刺得我一直眨眼。  
挂了电话回屋里，李泰容不在客厅，吊灯被他关掉了。我又走过去打开，看了一会，再关掉。我叫他，李泰容，我饿了，李泰容。他房间的门开着。我猫着腰进去看，李泰容屁股上斑斑点点的血，低着头不知道在腿中间擦什么，我吓一跳，“李泰容！干吗呢。”李泰容肩膀哆嗦了一下，扭头看我，怎么两个眼皮都双了啊。  
“穿裤子的时候不知道被什么东西刮破了。”我对着光看他大腿内侧被裤子钉扣破损的部分刮到的长长一道血痕，幸好并不深，伤口末尾被他的内裤遮住了。李泰容第一次在我面前叹了一口气。  
“刚才你要出去吗？”他慢慢把内裤边向里折，伤口消失在淡淡的阴毛里。  
“本来是，我怕下雨没答应，”我扒开看，他的腿一直在我胳膊旁边动，他怕痒，不过为了和我做爱每次都忍着，“你把内裤脱了。”  
他一下坐直了，咯到伤口脸皱得像个小纸团。  
“脱呀，不然我没办法给你涂药，”我抱着他的屁股，鼻子在他的肚皮上蹭来蹭去，伸出舌头向下滑，“顺便交点房租。”  
我给李泰容舔的时候他只是热热的喘气，不太出声，好像在走神。  
“想什么呢？”  
李泰容的脚趾在我腰窝里动，让我想起白天跟我玩的那个小婴儿。  
“明天的房租。”

我在客厅玩手机的时候李泰容在客厅和卧室来回穿行，一开始我以为他从阳台收衣服，抬眼看他需不需要帮忙，原来他在打扮自己。他戴了一顶很漂亮的贝雷帽，好像戴的位置不对，总从头顶往下滑。他的肚子从那件条纹薄毛衫下摆向外凸出，他怀孕差不多有三个月了。  
“不好看？”他发现我在看他。  
“漂亮。”我又低头看手机，我没说谎，就算李泰容胖得像个气球小人一样吹起来，只要五官还在他脸上，就漂亮。想到这我绷起脸忍不住笑。  
“旭熙，想不想出去走走？”李泰容在门口穿鞋，小脸陷在玄关的阴影里，却笑得很开心，“外面天气真好。”  
当时我的屁股直接离开了沙发，不知道怎么了。我急忙朝后倒了一下，李泰容笑了笑，扭脸准备去开门，手搭在门把上，回头问：“真的不去？”  
用漂亮差使人不难，但李泰容很少行使这个天然属于他的权利。他连我都不舍得差使，明明是他花钱在养我。今天的天气和李泰容预估的不一样，很热，近半个月气温连续拔高，街上到处是穿衬衣甚至短袖的人，李泰容还穿这么厚，不热才怪。走了十分钟他就热得耳朵发红，站在树荫下面休息。  
李泰容租了一辆自行车骑，他好像不怎么熟练，骑得歪歪扭扭，我走路都能跟上他。我一问才知道他是第一次骑。我紧紧跟在后面，车一歪我就忍不住去扶车座。  
骑到地铁站门口，他还完车过来找我，贝雷帽已经滑到他后脑勺的位置，前面的刘海被帽檐揉得全翘起来，像个粉色毛球。毛球飘进地铁站，飘过安检处，短暂地在我胸口停泊一会，几个女人有说有笑的从我们身边走过。  
“怎么了？”我还没感觉到毛球的刺它就离开了我的身体，李泰容抬起头，凝视着我们脚下最后几级台阶。  
“我以前的同事，”他不太确定地说，“好像是。”  
从李泰容敞开的外套中间露出的肚子其实没有很圆，至少走路的时候看不清楚。地铁里满是人，我背靠着门，身体被李泰容的手臂围在中间。有人上车的时候他只能微微前倾，肚子会碰到我。我有点不好意思，用鼻子出热气，李泰容能感觉到，抬起头眨巴眼睛看我。  
“你的同事都不知道吗？”我指他身体的事。  
“嗯，没有合适的机会说。”  
“将来会说吗？”  
“会吧，只是和他们有点不一样，也不是什么大不了的事情。”说这些话的时候李泰容的睫毛在颤。  
“你会不会结婚啊？”  
李泰容笑了，但并不是因为嘲弄，可能觉得我的问题很可爱。  
“旭熙觉得我会和男人还是女人结婚？”  
“不知道……你没谈过恋爱吗？”  
“有吧，我不记得了。”  
“我觉得你那个朋友就挺好的，他关心你。你以后就找那样的人结婚吧，应该可以好好照顾你。”  
“那旭熙呢？”  
“我不结婚。”  
“啊？”  
地铁刹停，但这一站没有人上来，车门打开又关上，我用拇指抹了抹李泰容刚撞在我身上的鼻头。  
“我想开店，在那之前不考虑结婚的事。”  
换乘站到了，我和李泰容也要在这站下车。但李泰容迟迟没动，人从他背后挤过去，对他表示不满。后来我才知道当时他身体很不舒服。他只是拉着我的胳膊走出去，边笑边说：“好哇。”  
说实话我对家庭生活一无所知。李泰容和我说的很多东西我不清楚长什么样，边找边用手机搜。本来想问他为什么不从网上买了让人送来，看见生鲜区那么长的队我才知道这家超市今天有打折活动。也是，李泰容现在不能出去挣钱了，看着他掰着指头算账的样子很不真实，我第一次见他的时候以为他很有钱，因为有钱才会这么漂亮。  
说来很好笑，因为剥开那闪闪发光的漂亮，李泰容单纯得吓人，要不是他漂亮，我还真不能忍心对他那么坏。操他，用他的钱，让他怀孕，还一点不爱他。  
“我给你排队，你别进去，人太多了。”我把刚才拿的小一点的推车给李泰容，超市里人多又闷，李泰容满脸是汗，我伸手去脱他的衣服，他有点抗拒。  
“没事的，你把衣服留在购物车上，我帮你拿。包背好，”李泰容买包也喜欢买小巧漂亮的，跟他本人气质倒是很配，“去吧，待会收银台见，有需要再叫我。”  
李泰容步伐僵硬地拖着小车离开了，我站在队伍里，低头看他的外套，上面粘着之前他买的小蛋糕包装盒上的一枚贴纸，是个笑脸的小狗。他真喜欢小狗。  
排完队我推着车朝他发的定位方向走，地下商场信号很弱，走着走着突然从旁边横插进来一辆购物车，我差点撞上去。对方下意识说了声“sorry”，是徐英浩。  
我给李泰容发短信：麻烦了。  
徐英浩大概是个很信命运的人，因为见了我三次对我印象深刻。他很幽默，一直讲各种笑话逗我笑，虽然我不全能听懂。我一边和他闲聊一边给李泰容发短信，李泰容没有回我。  
“我来看看你都买什么了，这家超市不太地道，全是消费陷阱……”徐英浩好奇地探身看我的购物车，里面装满了李泰容超长购物清单里的商品。他若有所思地笑着：“真丰盛，你一个人生活？”  
“是。”我下意识说了谎。  
徐英浩还想说什么，接了个电话，他还没说几句，超市深处就传来此起彼伏的跌撞声和尖叫，“我马上过来。”徐英浩对电话那头说。  
“怎么了？”  
“有只狗冲进超市发疯似的到处撞人，”徐英浩丢下购物车朝骚乱的中心跑去，“你也小心点！”  
我楞了一下也丢下购物车跟过去。  
我不怕李泰容躲避不及，就怕他要主动迎上去安抚那条疯狗。我不断给他打电话，他一个也不接。我又不能叫他名字，我嗓门太大，徐英浩就在我前面不远处。我真憋屈，只好掏出手机继续给李泰容打电话。徐英浩又是被谁叫走了？  
李泰容终于接了电话。  
“旭熙，我在……”  
我看见他们了，抓着手机冲过去。李泰容站在旁边想帮忙帮不上，徐英浩和另一个瘦小的男人把狗给制服了，那只狗剧烈的挣扎，对他们又咬又撞，货架在他们头顶摇摇欲坠，上面码满了亮闪闪的不知道什么东西，堆得像座城堡，我赶在它垮塌下来之前把李泰容拉进我怀里。泼下来的东西全是纸，轻飘飘的一包包的纸，我却觉得像被雹子砸了一样。李泰容反应挺快，姿势极丑，因为他怕肚子被我撞到，所以撅着屁股用脑袋顶着我的胸口。而我像个卖冰棍摊上的遮阳伞一样挥展双臂，帮他挡那些纸包，不仅徐英浩和他那个瘦朋友，连狗都看愣了。  
最后一包纸掉在我头顶又弹在李泰容头上，掉在地上滚出去老远。  
“哦……你们。”徐英浩摁着狗，瘦男人在他旁边笑，耳朵上扎的七八个耳钉跟着闪烁碎碎的光。  
“你们认识？”  
李泰容随着呼吸一起一伏的腹部变得很明显，他摸着肚子，拉着我，对徐英浩说：“他……旭熙就是小孩的爸爸。”  
李泰容和徐英浩谈话的时候我就只能跟那个瘦男人干瞪眼，他头发剪得很短，脸长得很凶，因为漂亮所以很凶，怎么跟李泰容完全是两个极端。他指着我让我把头转过去，我不想看李泰容的表情，他那样子我受不了，我梗着脖子瞪瘦男人，他嗤笑我，走过去问李泰容有没有不舒服。  
分开的时候那个瘦男人对李泰容拜拜，对他的肚子“掰掰”，白了我一眼，和徐英浩去找购物车了。“那是谁啊？”我觉得莫名其妙，李泰容看着他们走远的背影，露出有点羡慕，又有点迷茫的表情：“好像是英浩的朋友，第一次见。我们的车呢？”我颇有自信地领着李泰容去找，结果我们的车子不知道被哪个多事的理货员推走了，最后临时买了点必须品回家。  
“我还以为你要一直瞒着他呢。”我帮李泰容提着东西，他没有再穿外套，只着在春夜里稍显单薄的线衫吹着晚风。  
“为什么瞒着他？”李泰容笑，把贝雷帽也摘下来，闭着眼睛向前走，“我没有想隐瞒任何人。”  
“只是需要一个合适的时间，今天就很合适。”李泰容看起来心情还不错，脸上一直有笑容。  
“为什么？”  
李泰容站定，看着我，淡黄色的路灯照在他脸上却像星光熠熠，星星其实在离我们很远的地方，我们在星星照不到的地方。很静，李泰容只是笑，他的视线越过我，看向我们身后那株繁茂的树，枝头不知道什么时候已经开满了花。  
“因为夏天到了，我喜欢夏天。”  
李泰容答非所问。

11

随着夏季到来的还有逐渐侵蚀我们生活的暑热。李泰容的精神不太好，我上网查，应该是怀孕的人都有的问题。我理解，不过帮不上什么忙。我只能和他多做爱。他来婴儿房的次数越来越多，有时候干脆睡在婴儿房。不管多热的天气他身上总是香香的，不像我一身臭汗。  
李泰容的房子所在的小区电路老化有点严重，三十多度的天气经常断电，李泰容贪凉的毛病从冬天到夏天还没治好，每天都要吃一点冰淇淋，但是那东西打开就要吃完，我每次看他吃两口就不让他吃了，说不好，李泰容索性就都买小盒的，再后来就我们两个人分着吃，吃完了身上凉快一点就做爱。  
我钻进李泰容腿中间，怀疑李泰容没事就洗澡，不然怎么这么香。我的鼻子顶在他阴唇上，嗅着那股香波被身体的热量晕开的味道，很甜的浆果味，我的嘴，鼻子都使劲吸气，弄得李泰容又痒又很舒服。他用刚吃完冰淇淋的小嘴吃我的鸡巴，爽得我哎哎叫唤。但他还是比我敏感多了，也不全是怀孕的原因。没一会他就被我舔得肉穴一抽一抽的高潮了，脑袋抵在我大腿上迟迟没动作，我怕他肚子疼，抬头看他。  
“汗……”李泰容使劲眨眼睛，挤出眼泪，“汗流到眼睛里了……”  
我用毛巾帮李泰容擦脸，用水打湿之后再擦能稍微凉快点。李泰容的皮肤挺软的，其实哪里都很软，可用力去抱，又能感觉到支撑在肌肉下面的骨头有着不服输的形状。  
我常常想我和李泰容算是什么关系，包养吗？不是，我有自己的工作，不缺钱，但很少产生要从李泰容家搬走的想法。我就是图他漂亮，我这样安慰自己，觉得自己又可笑又有点卑鄙，每每半夜醒来睁眼看着李泰容睡着的脸，反复落实自己这种想法，脚下是踩不到底的一片空。  
暑假期间咖啡厅生意不多，我就一门心思钻研手艺，连李东赫都受不了了，说我突然努力的样子好恶心。说是这么说，他每天都在旁边偷偷学。我问他干吗，是不是要学会了顶我的位置。他骂我小心眼，他才不跟我争。我看看他，问李东赫你有对象了是不是？李东赫得意地笑，晒得健康黑的脸蛋上全是漂亮肉，问我是不是羡慕。  
我还真没羡慕过谁，毕竟我做爱从来不缺人。我不屑地哼了一声，戴着隔热手套把烤盘拿出来，想着我的通讯录里的每一朵花，其中有一朵吸收了太多养料，霸占了整个屏幕，挤碎了玻璃边缘，几乎要从里面破土而出。我死死地按着它，死死的。  
“黄旭熙！胳膊不要了？”李东赫高声叫着上来打我的手臂，烤盘哗啦翻倒在地，好不容易烤好的饼干全碎了。我还来不及可惜，就被胳膊上的剧痛折磨得惨叫起来，刚走神的时候左臂上被烫了一个大泡。  
我赶紧跑到店外拦了辆车去医院，也顾不上手机在口袋里震。等处理完已经过了一两个小时，我打开手机一看有几十通短信和电话，一半是李东赫一半是李泰容。李泰容着急的时候口气也还是那样淡淡的，但是会连发很多条消息，每次就发一个字，看着费劲。  
我回完李泰容又给李东赫打电话，李东赫在电话那头又笑又怒，说黄旭熙你挺有本事。  
我不解，李东赫让我回店里。  
推开店门老远听见李东赫数落人的声音，挨训的是一个挺年轻的小孩，大学生，一头微卷的黑发，低着头坐在李东赫对面。李泰容也在店里，坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，边喝热牛奶边偷看李东赫。  
“怎么了？”我坐下问李泰容。  
“那个叫东赫的孩子好像误会了，”李泰容想用手碰我胳膊，伸到半空又缩回去，捧着牛奶杯，“敏亨是英浩带的学生，来的路上我们聊了一会，我不该笑那么开心的……就是很久没遇到熟人。”  
“傻子，”我失笑，李泰容睁大眼睛看我，我忙补充：“说李东赫。”  
我走过去拧李东赫的耳朵，说有完没完啊，那个小男孩腾的一下站起来掰我的手，“请别这样！”“黄旭熙你还有理了，嘲讽我谈恋爱自己连孩子都有了！把人家天天扔在家里像话吗！”李东赫不依不饶，脚使劲踢我。我拽住他的脚腕，猛抬起来把他掼到卡座沙发上，男孩吓得赶紧扑过去把他抱住，生怕他脑袋磕到哪里。  
“我的事你少插嘴。”  
“那就照顾好你老婆！”  
男孩半跪在沙发边哄李东赫，我去后厨给李泰容拿了一堆饼干出来吃，没说手臂被烫伤的事情，他也不问。老婆，好奇怪的称呼，我跟别人上床的时候都不会这样喊。我看着李泰容开始笑，笑得脸塌在吧台上，笑得从高脚凳上跌下去，李泰容的小舌头一边舔饼干沫一边怯怯地问我怎么了，是不是手疼。我爬起来，从他的臂弯里捡出来一块饼干塞进嘴里，嚼得嘎吱响：“李东赫误会挺深的。”  
那之后不知道李泰容是待在家里太无聊，还是怕我再受伤，经常跑到咖啡厅来坐，一来二去竟然还和李东赫混熟了。李东赫对李泰容日渐膨胀的肚子很感兴趣，总是要看，还要上手摸，用耳朵贴上去听有没有声音。我从旁边经过他们常能看到李东赫穿着奇形怪状的扮演制服对着李泰容的肚子祈祷，问他干什么他就说在许愿。李泰容还挺开心，每次又害羞又兴奋地看着李东赫，一点不像比李东赫大十多岁的成年人，倒像是李东赫带的小弟弟，这两天可能成了小妹妹，因为李东赫每天都给李泰容扎小辫。做完造型还要拿我手机去拍照，说我手机像素高，我将信将疑，拿回手机打开一看很是无语。李东赫把我手机上所有软件的图标都换成了各种各样的小辫泰容，一张比一张笑得傻。  
快乐的日子和漫长的苦夏成反比，八月末天气渐渐转凉的时候，李泰容的姐姐来了。  
李泰容从清晨就开始收拾整理东西，声音倒不吵，就是走来走去的让我也跟着有点焦虑。离他们约定的时间还剩十分钟，李泰容突然凑到我身边，抓着我的手，“旭熙……亲我一下。”“哪里？”“脸……不，嘴巴。”我偏过头很轻地亲他，他紧张得舌头都忘了伸。  
“你可以不出来，不要出来。”李泰容离开房间之前说。  
门锁咔哒关上，我躺在软毯上拨弄从儿童摇椅扶手垂挂下来的一串泡沫星星，李泰容说长眼睛看着害怕，把塑料贴片眼珠都撕掉了，只剩一张张粉红色的嘴巴对我笑。  
我在这个房间呆了半年，时常分不清究竟我和那个小家伙谁才是李泰容怀着的小孩。  
我靠近房门，打开一个门缝，声音慢慢淌进房间。李泰容的姐姐说话声音气足，目前为止还是和李泰容商量的口吻，李泰容一直在道歉，姐姐说他自私，似乎因为什么事情产生了分歧，争论内容在室内空间里转折几次变得很模糊，我完全听不清。李泰容说了什么突然触线，姐姐开始对他恶声，我也不确定究竟谁在恶声，他们说话的语气很像，李泰容的房间传来扔东西的声音，从卧室一直扔到客厅，我实在忍不住把门打开了，一只彩色橡皮球弹到我脚边。  
原来只是在剪头发，李泰容半粉半黑的头发打了泡沫湿成一团堆在头顶，姐姐穿着围裙，弯腰收拾不小心被碰掉的玩具盒。李泰容给我使眼色，我把地上的像皮球捡起来，走到姐姐面前，我比她高很多，可我投下的影子完全遮不住她眼睛里放射出的冷光。  
“姐姐。”我把球放进盒子里。  
李泰容发出一声“完蛋”的呻吟，姐姐把手里沾满泡沫的梳子放在沙发上，脱下橡胶手套，对我勾手指：“蹲下。”  
我照做，她的脸和李泰容一样漂亮，但很有攻击性。  
“是你吧小子？”  
她一拳打过来。  
我的鼻血瞬间倒灌进喉咙里，呛得趴在地上咳嗽，李泰容吓得说不出话，半天才跑过来，扶也不敢扶，偷偷给我纸巾，我刚要去拿姐姐就抽走了纸巾，给李泰容擦从额头上滑下来的泡沫：“他就这样？进去。”  
姐姐推着李泰容又回了卫生间，我头晕眼花的爬上沙发，堵着不停流血的鼻子。迷迷糊糊地想到布艺沙发应该很难清理，遂滚到地板上，思考这一切为了什么。  
李泰容的姐姐帮他剪完头发就走了，我躺在李泰容腿上任他帮我处理鼻梁上被他姐姐的婚戒刮出的裂口，棉签每碰一下都感觉鼻血又要涌出来。我用手指抵着鼻子，盯着李泰容的眼珠看。里面有我肿胀的鼻梁和变形的脸。  
“旭熙真冤枉，白挨一拳。”李泰容勉强笑着。  
“也不是很冤，”我堵着鼻子，声音含含糊糊，“你是不是也挺想打我？”  
李泰容帮我把胶布贴好，额头低下来贴着我的额头，彼此的五官在极近的距离放大得夸张，成了模糊一片，只能感受到对方的体温。  
“我想不想，旭熙自己听听看吧。”李泰容说。  
我侧了侧头，用脸贴着他的脸。  
除了我自己的心跳，我什么声音都听不见。

李泰容的姐姐走了之后，他似乎一直对我有愧疚，除了愧疚还有别的情绪慢慢在滋长。他开始长时间发呆，我跟ruby打架他都不会抬一下眼皮，最多就是打到我快负伤了喊喊ruby的名字。  
李东赫说怀孕的人很容易抑郁，黄旭熙你要负全部责任。于是我每天下班了回去打起精神给李泰容表演段即兴节目，基本上就是我从大学生身上学来的段子或者每天发生在店里的有意思的事。李泰容用手撑着脸坐在餐桌边观赏，偶尔笑一笑，大多数时间还是凝视我，什么话也不说。  
我停下来，问他还好吗？  
李泰容说还好，产检各方面都挺健康。  
我问你好吗？  
李泰容哦了一声，说不太好。  
我和李泰容抱着躺在婴儿房里，李泰容乖顺地接受我的爱抚，身上却像生出柔软的壳，变得难以触碰。亲了一会我觉得兴味索然，李泰容才说：“旭熙，你现在比一开始对我好多了。”  
“我以前对你坏？”  
“没有，只是现在变得有点像大人了。”  
李泰容不再说话，我想他是有点不高兴，但我想不出原因。  
对李泰容来说做爱和饮食都不再重要，他现在每天最喜欢做的事就是“整理”，整理客厅，整理厨房，整理卧室，家里每个可见的角落都有他整理过的痕迹，说是这样会更舒心，但整理完了也没看他情绪变好多少。我不太能忍受沉默，总是在客厅开音响玩游戏，李泰容就回卧室，常常是写东西，也不知道写什么，一呆就一天。现在做饭基本变成了我的事。  
刚好那段时间带我的糕点师介绍给我一个集中培训的机会，要统一住宿三天，我帮李泰容准备了点食材就走了，反正就在市内，他需要帮忙随时可以给我打电话。  
培训的第一天整天都没法专心，上课的时候允许带手机，我那台性能良好的手机却像起爆器一样揪紧我的心，为了接收新的知识我也没空想具体的脸孔，好像是那种紧张本身把我给钳住了，我忍耐着，等待钳制能稍微放松片刻。到最后受不了，借口上厕所出去放了一会风。  
我飞快地看了一眼李泰容的社交账号，他每天发一二十条动态出来，没人看，他就是要发，20分钟之前才发了一条在家里用染发笔染头发的动态，我把手机收进兜里，转身回教室。  
等孩子生了应该请李泰容去染一次头发，我想。  
我运气比较背，报名晚，没赶上分配舒适的宿舍，住在一个很小的单间里，连门都没有，用个布帘搭住就算门了。不过还好我很适应，以前也不是没住过类似的房子。我主动给李泰容打了个电话。  
头一分钟我们谁也没说话，我说了句不怎么好听的刺他：“我不在家你没东西整理了吧？”  
“正相反呢。”  
“不要太累。”  
“……”  
“晚上睡得着吗？”  
“嗯。有ruby。”  
“我睡不着。”  
李泰容沉默了一会，开始在电话那头唱摇篮曲，他的声音很温柔。  
“行啊，这么熟练，每天都学？”  
“学了六个月。”  
“但我想听大人的摇篮曲。”  
李泰容用很小很小的声音淫叫，很像小猫在我身上踩来踩去的声音，我枕着小小的声浪，就这样睡着了。  
结束培训那天下午又是个阴天，本来盼望着天晴可以带李泰容出去逛逛，没想到他打电话告诉我有应酬。我有点吃惊，他说必须要去，他怀孕之后顶替他那个人终于坐了他原来的位置，说要庆祝，把大家都请去了。我说这是那个什么鸿什么宴，你别去。李泰容在那边笑，说要去的，要整理。酒店对街就是一家很好吃的糖水店，赴完宴我们一起去吃。我很讨厌甜食，但对李泰容说好。  
我回家放了行李衣服都没换就往李泰容说的地方赶，在店里坐了半小时也没等到李泰容的电话，给他发消息不回，我走到马路对面那家餐厅，店内灯光很暗，找了半天我才看见李泰容，众人像是刚入席的样子，菜都没上几盘。我抓来一个服务生问那桌怎么回事，服务生反问我进来怎么不点餐。我找了个他们看不见的地方坐下，问什么最耐吃。服务生笑，说炒饭吧，你可以一粒粒吃。那就炒饭。我又问了一遍，服务生说好像时间没协调好，有一位先生很早就来了，一直在等。  
我心里真烦。  
坐在这听不清他们说什么，我往嘴里塞了一勺炒饭，边嚼边朝他们那边的廊柱走。隐约能听见李泰容问服务生有没有一种甜饮料，我的角度能看见服务生摇头。我把那个服务生一把抓过来，“给他买。”我低声对他说，往他裤兜里塞小费，拍了拍他的屁股。过了一会服务生带饮料回来了，我在绿植的掩护下偷看李泰容高兴地给女同事分饮料的样子。  
说的话还不如我平时跟李泰容调情说的有营养。我百无聊赖地听着，有人经过我就站直了假装是服务生，有个男的一直给我抛媚眼，我就对着他做鬼脸，吐着舌头张着鼻孔，把我的眼皮翻成四层，他对我比起中指，我不再理他。  
话题翻来覆去就是那些，到最后都变成了对李泰容的指责。说他临时辞职造成部门工作瘫痪，通宵加班才救回来，差点损失大批客户。我心想哪有那么夸张，李泰容不就是一个人还能是一个部门，他之前那工作看着也不是什么高层管理吧，不然能住那么旧的小区。李泰容小声道歉，一个劲给他们倒酒。对方就笑，说你要赔罪怎么一点诚意都没有，不喝个十杯八杯不够意思吧？李泰容沉默了会，说大家都知道我不会喝酒。他们说不知道，女同事也说不知道。我用头磕了一下廊柱，摁着自己想冲出去打人的拳头。  
“不会是偷偷跳槽了吧李泰容？听说你怎么也不肯跟人事说辞职的原因，要不把这事解释清楚，就把今天点的酒都喝了。”  
“我没有跳槽。我也不会喝酒。”  
“你说不喝就不喝？”  
我正想探头出去看带头吆喝的是哪个傻逼，只见李泰容抬起头直视着一片黑暗，因为光线太黑了，众人的脸都像面具一样浮在半空中，只有他的脸有着清晰的轮廓。  
“我怀孕了，六个月。所以我辞职，也不能喝酒。”  
李泰容啊！  
我后脑勺差点被我砸进廊柱里，震得全桌人都朝我这看。  
“你玩我？”  
我听见李泰容脱衣服的声音，“你让她们摸一下就知道了。”  
“是真的……”一个女人的声音。  
“好恶心啊，你什么东西李泰容？”  
“我既是男人也是女人。”李泰容说。  
李泰容哭了吧，我不敢看，也不敢出声。如果我在这帮了李泰容，今后没有人帮他的时候又该怎么办。如果徐英浩在就好了，那家伙挺能说的，应该不会让李泰容挨欺负吧，他怎么想呢？  
“倒胃口，不吃了！”有人把筷子丢掉，从桌子上弹了出去，飞到我脚边。  
我捡起筷子啪地折成两截，心想待会要再有人废话就出去把他捅了。  
“无论你们怎么想，我现在很幸福。”没有人听李泰容的话，相继站起来离席，朝着门外走，我正要拨开他们去找李泰容，被一个领班抓住了，以为我是玩忽职守的服务生，张开臭嘴就要训我，一双手紧紧抓着我。我像被押送的犯人一样被他推着朝前走，我撞他，朝李泰容喊。李泰容对我的声音真敏感，一下就认出来了，抬头四处找我。  
我对他做“在这等我”的口型，他漂亮的眼睛里已经开始积聚眼泪。  
我臭骂了领班一顿，折回去找李泰容，李泰容还坐在那喝饮料。很好喝吧，因为我知道这是你最喜欢喝的。我坐在他旁边拿起筷子吃他碗里的虾，李泰容边哭边抱着杯子喝饮料。吃完三只，他的哭声变成抽噎，“我说的都是真的。”“知道，”我拉着他的胳膊往我肩膀上放，“上来呀。”他乖乖爬到我怀里，脸蛋哭得热烘烘的。  
酒店位置有点偏僻，的士车不好拦，每辆都载满客，流动的世界没有一扇门能为我们打开，只好静静地走。  
“他们那样说你，你还不生气啊。”  
“讨厌的人是没办法选的，”李泰容紧紧靠着我的脖子，很热，我推开他的头，没一会脑袋又靠上来，“但是喜欢的人可以…旭熙你知道我喜欢你什么吧？”  
“不知道。”我开始流汗，为什么没车呢。  
“就是…你第一次来的时候，看见我下面…说…好漂亮…”李泰容顿了半天，终于打出一个嗝，嗝后面串了一个小嗝，跟喝奶噎住的小动物一样，“我也觉得好漂亮…可是从来没有机会给别人看…”  
天很阴，眼看着就要下雨。我们都没有伞。  
我把李泰容放下来，给他揉了揉坐了半天有点浮肿的脚踝，查好路线之后和他去坐公交。李泰容走在我左边，空荡荡的袖子不时碰到我的手臂，手指的热度时而离我很近，时而很远。我勾起手指去摸他的手，被他躲开。雨滴在我眼皮上，我眨了一下眼睛，抓住他的手，  
“你说我们可以不淋雨走到车站吗？”  
李泰容抬起头，看着距离我们还有大半条街的公交站，握住我的手向前走。我们步调差很多，他步子迈得很小，我无所谓地跨步，立刻就拉开了差距，手还牵在一起。这段路况很差，地砖翘起，凸凹不平，我怕他摔跤，配合他也不行，走得慢也不行快也不行，越走越生气。公交车从远处缓缓驶来，车站却还有一段距离。李泰容从走变成快走，跟公车赛跑，跟雨水赌气，拉着我一直走。我头脑发热，落下来的雨点也浇不灭那股从我头顶冒出来的热气。  
公车的门打开了，李泰容的脚步慢下来，我拉着他，这一路没有配合可言，泥水溅满我们的裤脚。已经走到这了。门马上就要关上，我吸了口气，从后面架着李泰把他抱了上去，拉着扶手在关门前最后一刻挤上了车。  
我们都被雨打湿，湿透了，贴在一起的后背和胸口都因为剧烈的呼吸起伏。李泰容先反应过来，扭头从口袋里拿出硬币投到箱子里。  
幸好是辆空车，我和李泰容在后排找了个位置坐下，刚才哭过又跑过，李泰容额头抵在前座靠背上喘气。“没事吧？”我伸手过去，下意识想摸他肚子，刹住车又抬起来摸他额头。他把我的手拉下去，在我手上写:很健康！  
回到家李泰容要拿毛巾给我擦头发，我不肯，把他的衣服掀开钻进去拱他，把他的乳头，锁骨和喉结舔了个遍，脱掉他的上衣继续舔。脸蛋上都是雨水的苦涩和眼泪的咸。李泰容起初有点抗拒。你不想吗，我问他。他像是下了很大的决心似的，伸手抱住我的脖子。我把他抱到婴儿房里。  
李泰容侧躺在柔软的长毛地毯上，曲起外侧的腿，湿润的阴部就从臀缝间露了出来，鼓起的肚皮里像是藏着一只柔软的小猫，等待谁来温柔的爱抚。阴唇软而薄，用拇指摁住就能轻易滑进肉穴里，里面只有一点点水。“要枕头吗？”李泰容点点头，接过枕头塞在腰下垫好，稍稍缓解了沉重的腹部带来的腰痛。我趴在他腿中间，舌头向上舔阴蒂上包裹的粉色皮肤，好像在吃樱桃，用舌头将多汁的果肉剥开，露出沾有余味的核，再吮吸它，包裹它。李泰容原本放松在两侧的双腿渐渐贴近我的脸，因为温热的快感忍不住向内挤压，淫水一股一股流到我的指根。  
“舒服吧…”我朝被淫水浸透的阴唇吹了一口热气，李泰容的腿打了个颤，随后亲昵地上下摩擦我的耳廓。因为刚才一直弄阴蒂的关系，小鸡巴也勃起了，我又低头给李泰容舔龟头，器官就像他本人一样，含蓄而多情，总是湿漉漉的。不一会龟头也吐水了，鼻腔里充满李泰容体液的味道。  
“好多水…旭熙你有没有硬？”李泰容伸手想抓我的裤裆，我直接把裤子脱下来，露出半勃起的鸡巴给他抓着。李泰容用舌尖舔了两下，就吃进嘴里，发出舒服的鼻音。我给他揉阴蒂，他给我舔鸡巴，这样弄了一会，性欲很快就起来了。我捏捏他的下巴，他才依依不舍地把鸡巴吐出来，唾液拖着长长的尾巴，黏在我的马眼上。我拉断透明的唾液线，从他鼓起的腹部滑下去，顶住他的阴蒂。  
“想高潮几次？”  
“两次…外面一次，里面一次。”  
“好喔。手给我。”  
我在他阴蒂上顶弄起来，密集的神经几乎没有缝隙地彼此摩擦，爽得我拼命吸气，顶一会阴蒂再去顶一下小鸡巴，握住李泰容的手在我的龟头上揉搓，用他手心那些软肉挤压马眼，吐很多水在他手心里。  
“旭熙…拉我起来，我要射了……”我吻着他的嘴唇不让他说话，下面猛顶他的小龟头，小鸡巴抽动着射了一些精液出来，李泰容松开牙齿，我的下嘴唇被他咬破了一点，他太舒服了。  
李泰容红着脸用手抹掉射在我身上的一点体液，我抱住他的背，舔他伸出来的小舌头，“阴蒂还可以一次，要吧？”他点点头，乖乖搂着我的脖子，身体向后躺，重量都在我手臂上，腿稍微抬起来夹着我的腰。  
我用龟头在湿软的阴蒂上碰了两下，李泰容就忍不住皱起眉毛，嘴唇微微张开，“好麻…快一点…”李泰容曾经和我说过那的感觉是最强的，因此不能太过爱抚，否则一定会有癮。龟头不断从阴蒂上滑过，李泰容手臂的力气也越来越轻，“唔…唔…舒服…旭熙…里面…”  
原来是肉穴已经湿得泡在淫水里了，我用手指拨开阴唇，肉洞挤出半透明的淫液，盼望着一根粗长的鸡巴捣进深处，碾压敏感的皱襞，我偏不插进去，吊着他他会被性欲折磨，直到露出那种类似求欢的可怜表情，渴望性交的李泰容是很漂亮的。  
李泰容已经把无名指伸进去了，他太痒了，里面一直流水却没有任何东西爱抚，我抓住他的手腕，“不许碰，捏捏你的乳头。”李泰容照做，乳晕是浅红色的小团，乳头膨大，李泰容用拇指和食指捏着，向上拉扯了两下，乳头溢出了一点点奶水。尽管羞耻，李泰容还是咬着嘴唇反复弄乳头来补足肉穴不能得到插入的快感。龟头被他的阴唇紧紧吸吮住，“旭熙，我想你进来…”“不要，玩乳头也可以高潮吧？快点，你高潮了我就给你舒服。”李泰容小声呻吟，拼命用指甲掐乳头，“不行…我这样到不了…旭熙帮我…”李泰容放下手撑着地毯用阴蒂摩擦我的龟头，那里变得滚烫发硬，小小一粒，好像李泰容在用小拇指勾着我的鸡巴为我手淫。  
“呼…泰容好淫荡啊…把我也弄得这么舒服…”我挺着腰使劲磨了两下李泰容的阴部，他咬紧下唇眉心紧皱，用欲哭的表情高潮了，肉穴里的淫水是喷到我鸡巴上的，好热好热。我没有给李泰容休息的时间，扶着他的腰慢慢插进了肉穴里，肉穴潮热不堪，还在微微抽搐。  
抽插的力道我一向控制得很好，因为今天没有用套，肉穴里面的触感变得很强烈，“泰容你好软啊…你知道你里面有多软吗？”“旭熙舒服吗？”“嗯…我开始动了。”抽动时淫水的声音也格外清晰，我和李泰容都没有说话，默默操着逼，但那水声却越来越多，越来越响。李泰容的头微微向后仰，艰难地用嘴唇呼吸着，一定很舒服吧，看到李泰容沉浸在情欲里的漂亮脸蛋，我也很兴奋，因此胯下更用力，在窄窄的腔道里研磨，捣弄，李泰容的肉穴被肏得熟烂，水从臀缝里滴下来，濡湿了我们身下的地毯。  
“泰容在努力高潮吗？”我摸摸他的屁股。  
他吃力地对我点头，“我在想…那天你抱着我在镜子前面…插我…我尿了好多…”提到失禁，李泰容的肉穴突然缩紧，回忆着一段模糊的性爱记忆，露出很幸福的表情:“那次真的好舒服…后来一直害怕来着，做爱…这么舒服…有点怕。”“跟我做爱很害怕？”李泰容被我插得晃来晃去，说:“太喜欢和旭熙做爱了…怕以后不能再和别人做爱…总是想起旭熙…”“我也喜欢和泰容做爱啊，我还很年轻呢，李泰容四十岁了我才三十一。还有好多年…”笑容渐渐从我脸上落下去，李泰容也沉默了。只有肉穴和鸡巴不断挤压的水声连系着我们。  
“泰容，泰容…”我握着李泰容的手，那只清瘦的手也用力回握我，“在厌倦之前，我们一直做爱啊…”  
插了一会我又抱起李泰容让他躺在玩偶身上自己摇，“好像榨汁机…”我的呼吸都在颤抖，李泰容的眼睛漂亮的弯起，直视着我，很想知道那双眼睛里能看到什么。那团我射进去的精液，被李泰容温柔地孕育在体内，会是什么样的小猫呢，我的手掌贴在李泰容的肚皮上，鸡巴又热又胀，快到极限了。  
最后我爽得直接躺在毯子上，挺着腰射进肉穴里，因为太过用力把李泰容的屁股都抬离了地面，他的大腿垂下来，轻轻的靠拢在我的侧腹。高潮很快平息下来，李泰容第二次高潮时肉穴抽搐得很缓慢，我享受着那十几秒的挛缩，觉得这世上大概没有比插在李泰容肉穴里射精更尽兴的事了。  
水多得我们的下体快融化在一起，屁股下面的毛毯一片狼藉。李泰容突然爬起来抱住我的脑袋，腹部顶着我的肚子。我还没从高潮的余韵里恢复过来，整个人处在湿热的眩晕中。  
“旭熙……姐姐说得没错，我就是这个世界上最坏的自私鬼。”  
李泰容说话的声音喷在我耳廓上，我浑身发软，难以集中精神听他说话，只能稍微扶着他免得他从我身上跌下去。  
“知道自己怀孕那天，我对自己说，不能喜欢上旭熙，一定不能喜欢你。这样即使你以后不在我身边了我也能爱着这个小孩，我能好好生活下去。”  
“因为喜欢旭熙，所以怀上了旭熙的小孩，因为怀在肚子里，又不可避免地想到旭熙……”  
“现在小孩终于要离开我的体内独自在世界上生活了，至少可以把我从一开始就抢走的公平还给旭熙，让旭熙做一次选择。”  
“什么公平？”我终于凝聚起些微精神开始思考。  
“就像最开始那样，”李泰容的身体还接纳着我，眼睛已经离开到很远的地方，“把一切都还给你。”  
当晚我睁着眼听着李泰容离开了家，他抱着ruby走了。  
李泰容并不是临时做的决定。我所有的东西都整理好堆在他的房间，他的床上。甚至连我写给他贴在冰箱上的便签都被他收好放在盒子里。李泰容厘清了关于我的一切。我坐在他床边发呆。他什么时候收好的呢，趁我睡着的时候吗？熬了多少个夜？  
我又成什么了？不明白。  
李泰容的房间堆满了各种玩具，几乎就是个放大版的婴儿房。书桌上有很多育婴书，比我上学的时候做笔记还认真100倍，笔记记了两大本，我坐在那翻着看，一张照片从笔记本里掉出来，我捡起来对着光看。  
黑乎乎的，一片黑色圆斑中间有一个白点。我想了半天，记起来很久以前他发来又撤回的就是这张照片。我掏出手机去识图，看不出，我又发给李东赫。过了会他发来消息：问了我妈，是胎儿的超声波照片。  
我捏着照片看了一会，把照片翻过来夹在手机壳里。  
我还从李泰容房间里找到两本相册，他做了两份胎儿成长周期的相册，有一本应该是给我的，不知道是不是怕我不敢看胎儿照片，所以整页整页都是他画的各种小动物，几乎把相册画成了一个动物园。各种奇形怪状的小猫小狗托着小宝宝向我展示：“你好，10周！”“16周开始了！”“现在20周！”小动物们在本应贴上新照片的空白处乖巧等待着。  
我在李泰容的家里又住了一周，找到了新的住处，很快搬了过去。  
一个多月的时间，我几乎都在家和店里直线往返。因为品控严格，又不断推出新品，现在甜品成了咖啡店占比最大的收入来源。店主正考虑要不要改装店面，扩大烘焙区，还要交给我主管。我在心里笑他，还不是想让我前后都顾，最好不忙的时候站在店外当人形招牌。  
我把原来的手机锁起来了，钥匙交给李东赫。李东赫被我的眼神吓了一跳，转手又把钥匙交给他男朋友。  
离预产期还剩一个月的时候我去找他们要回钥匙，几乎是在我预料之中的答案，弄丢了。  
我回去把关手机的箱子撬开，充上电，打开一看，上百条系统短信，很多说我欠费的。  
我一边充话费一边打开李泰容的个人主页，他把所有发布的内容全删了。  
我又给徐英浩打电话。  
“你肯定知道他在哪。”我说。  
徐英浩在那边笑，“是旭熙吧？”  
我不笑，等着他的答案。他也不尴尬，认真地说：“很高兴泰容选择了你，旭熙。他在姐姐家，地址我发到你手机上。”  
“虽然泰容总是对生活妥协，但这件事自始至终都是他主动追求的结果。祝你好运。”  
李泰容的姐姐就在本市，我乘车赶过去，在附近找了个酒店住下。当天就吃了闭门羹，我不意外。我躺在酒店的床上，新注册了一个账号看李泰容的主页，刷出一条新的动态。一天前，在住址附近的一家书店。  
就这样，我追着李泰容跑了整整一星期，几乎每次都是和他前后脚到达，但从没遇见过他。我没有怀疑过他发的是以前的照片，这就是他的信号。  
我开始满街乱转，他快生了，能活动的范围也就这么大，我不气馁，一条巷子一条巷子的走，有时候还爬到能上的墙上。向下眺望的时候能将李泰容从小到大生活的区域尽收眼底。不太大。李泰容这个迷宫自始至终都不大。  
终于有一天我在街上找到了ruby。  
其实我本来追着看的是另一只长得一样的蝴蝶犬，跟着跟着像变魔术一样，ruby出现了，脖子上挂着李泰容给他画的狗牌。  
她一个人在街上走，看似漫无目的的瞎转。李泰容连ruby都搞丢了。  
我跟着ruby走到一个十字路口，ruby不顾红绿灯向前走，我跟了两步弯腰把她抱起来，朝孤零零地等在斑马线尽头的李泰容跑去。  
“李泰容！”我叫他，“你看ruby现在都不咬我了。”  
李泰容睁着大眼睛直直地看我，鼻梁侧面有一道泪痕。  
“到最后也要推拉吗李泰容？”  
我把ruby塞进他怀里，搂着他的肩膀把他抱住，ruby在我们之间动来动去，因为抱得很紧，他几乎没办法活动，开始对我吠叫。  
“李泰容，不怕我真的不来找你？那以后谁像这样抱着你，”我对着他的脸蛋亲了一口，“谁这样亲你，”我也不管他还能不能呼吸了，摁着他的脑袋往我肩上靠，“谁陪你吃东西，谁和你做爱？”  
李泰容哭了，语气依然坚决：“你一定会来，我有自信。”  
“泰容啊……泰容啊！”我笑着给他擦眼泪，他咬着牙鼓起脸，装出严肃的样子，眼睛都哭红了。  
“但是……等一下旭熙……”泰容的脸像缩水的小袜子一样再次皱起来，“我刚才吃多了……肚子好疼……”  
李泰容腿中间湿了，我一阵手忙脚乱，把狗夹在腋下去给他拦车。在路上泰容一直絮叨生的时候会不会忍不住上厕所，担心得又哭了一回。  
泰容在产房外还要嘴硬，不让我进去，我说别再推拉了。他使劲推我，我知道他是不想让我担心，也怕我看不得血。  
我哪也去不了，坐在医院楼下的长椅上熬了一夜，最后着急得开始做仰卧起坐。

00

睡醒已经是下午。  
泰容给我发了条短信:“麻药退了，好痛。”我一个鲤鱼打挺从长椅上蹦起，左右嗅了嗅外套上有没有鸟屎臭，把落在身上的碎叶子拍干净，朝住院部跑。冻了一夜给我舌头冻得很不利索，说了两三次才说清楚名字，护士“啊”了一声，说那个很漂亮的男病人，我瞪了她一眼，她回瞪我，问我和他什么关系。  
“我是…我是宝宝另一个爸爸。”  
“哦，”护士了然，“他丈夫。”  
“不是…”  
“那你瞪什么？”她从护士台里走出来，手上拿着一支玫瑰，“跟我来。”  
“他很能忍痛哦，”女护士步伐轻快，斜眼打量我，“我实在看不过去帮他补了一针，现在应该睡着了。”  
护士推开病房，熟练擦拭床头柜的小玻璃瓶，将小玫瑰插进去。泰容闭着眼安静地躺在床上，头发都濡湿了。我走过去，轻轻掰开他紧抓着被褥的手指，放回去保暖。  
“早上有位先生送了一捧花来，”护士歪着头看床上睡着的泰容，露出温柔的笑，“你也要加油哦，他很漂亮。”  
妈的，他怎么又先联系徐英浩。我垂头丧气地站着。护士看我心情不好，拍了拍我的肩膀，“来，我带你去看你女儿。”  
保温箱里的小孩都像泡皱的小老鼠一样丑巴巴的，我跟在护士身后，一排一排看过去，护士停在一个小小的婴儿面前，隔着窗玻璃指着她说:“听说哭得很响，就是身体还弱…”  
护士的声音渐渐听不到了，我紧张地咬着指关节，盯着保温箱里那坨小小的宝宝，啊，她动了，本来就近视的双眼视物更模糊了，我很想看清楚她长得和我像还是和泰容像，我趴在玻璃上。鸭鸭，我朝她轻声喊，鸭鸭！  
回病房的时候泰容的姐姐来了，为了不让她心烦我一直不敢靠近，好不容易等到晚饭时间她才暂时离开。我敲了敲门，没人应，遂推门进去，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，发了半个音又生憋回去。泰容在睡觉。我以每分钟0.5米的移动速度朝他靠近，鸵鸟似的慢慢把头埋下去。听说生完孩子之后多少会变丑。让我变丑吧，让我代替泰容变丑吧，把那些痛和伤都给我吧，快点好起来，快点好起来…怕把泰容亲醒了，我对着他噘起嘴，隔着空气亲他，头发亲一下，脸蛋亲一下，手，手在哪呢…我的嘴凑上去，他的手指突然动了动，吓我一跳，我赶紧把嘴抿紧，绷着脸朝后退了一步，扶着墙横着移向病房外，看着泰容的脸渐渐消失在墙后。  
住院期间好几次我都是这样偷偷来又偷偷走，泰容睡觉很踏实，有一次我还是没忍住亲到他的脸了，差点伸舌头舔他，赶忙用上下牙死咬舌头，疼得嘶嘶嘶叫。黑暗中漂浮着很淡的花香，这种香对泰容身体好吗？我抓着花，看了看泰容又看了看花，最后扯了一片花瓣下来。回家路上我指着花瓣说，乖哦，不然把你老豆连瓶从楼上扔下去。  
泰容出院后回了自己的家，李东赫和徐英浩相继去探望他。他发了很多照片在社交网站上，我把照片下载下来，打印了一张贴在墙上，脸贴在照片旁边给我自己也拍了一张。挺像回事。我低头看了一会，又给删了。  
我坐立不安，打开电视又关上电视，喝了两杯水，在墙边倒立了三分钟，又躺着做仰卧起坐，做的时候挤到下身，尿意瞬间就把我击倒了。最后坐在马桶上给泰容发短信。  
能去看你吗，我问。  
泰容的名字下面一直是“正在输入”，这样反复几次，他的消息传了过来：好，可以顺路帮鸭鸭买个奶嘴。  
我把手机锁屏，放进裤兜，站起来洗手，拿起手机，放下手机，对着空气左勾拳，右勾拳，朝着吊灯一阵狂打。  
我给泰容买了一条牛仔裤，膝盖上斗大一个洞，又买了一条保暖裤。我想现在他穿两条，等身体好了就穿一条，把漂漂亮亮的膝盖露出来，大不了老了我给他推轮椅。  
走到楼下我心跳的厉害，躲进树荫里向楼上张望，庆幸他不在家这段时间我特意跑来给绿植浇水，长得比春天还盎然。  
我仓促地检查那些乱七八糟的东西有没有泰容不喜欢的颜色，不喜欢的品牌，看来看去看回那个奶嘴。那么大个商场，我怎么就买了这么丑的奶嘴。我把奶嘴从包装壳里拆出来，用手擦上面一个小得几乎看不见的灰尘。前面用来含吮的部分亮晶晶的，透射阳光以后像颗原石。我鬼使神差地把奶嘴环给我的左手戴上了。我愣了愣，想去取，刚好卡在我中指关节上拔不下来，急得我满地乱跳，狂甩左手，奶嘴一下给甩进绿化带里。  
我跳进绿化带找了半天，才在土堆里翻到脏兮兮的奶嘴，心疼的我在衣服上擦了半天，又想起待会去见泰容身上这么脏太不帅了，气得呲牙。抬头一看，泰容倚在阳台的围栏上，向远方眺望。风把他褪回黑色的头发吹得乱飞，他的视线从上往下，像一片云落在我身上。  
我笑的很丑吧，泰容看见我就笑了。但我依然很帅，因为泰容笑的时候脸也红了。他噘起嘴，指着自己的脸。好，我来了，我这就上来亲你。  
鸭鸭，如果很久以后你爸爸愿意和你讲我，他会不会讲我第一次见你的事呢？我那时候还不知道见到了你，所以没有准备。你爸爸翻着画册让我取名字，那本画册里有很多小动物，我随手一指，说就这个。你爸爸说，好的。他真的很容易对生活里的事说好，这不是个好习惯，你帮他改正，他听你的话。  
当时我指着一个窝，里面有一颗鸭蛋。就像那时候已经在爸爸肚子里的你。那个蛋是白色的，被紧紧保护在圆圆的线条里，很像一个0。我从小就和0打交道，试卷上的0，手机号码的0，银行卡余额的0，认识你爸爸之后我被一个更大的0包围了，但这个0是不同的。这个0有种周而复始的意思。就像现在我正要按下这个门铃，它的形状，永远是首尾相连，无限接近一个更大的完满。这个完满里有一个小的不完满，那就是你，你是爸爸向外看的眼睛。  
现在我要敲门咯，这是我们的第三次见面，如果你愿意的话，我就把第二次讲给你和爸爸听。

番外：原来不是小猫啊  
鸭鸭一岁的时候突然开始对大海感兴趣。  
搬到泰容家之后，我和他轮流照顾鸭鸭，但我们俩都对照顾小孩没经验，凑在一起瞎忙，很多时候把自己折磨得筋疲力竭，而鸭鸭在旁边看我们的笑话。她乖得简直不像个小婴儿。相比较起来，还是泰容更像婴儿一点。有时候我留心观察他，总觉得他生了鸭鸭之后有点不同，屁股好像没以前那么小了，下巴变圆了，可这些将来总有一天会自然褪去的，哪不同呢？  
喝完鱼肉松粥之后我要哄鸭鸭睡觉，但是我每次抱着她都忍不住做鬼脸，被泰容骂了好几回，说以后鸭鸭可能会长成我的鬼脸那样。怎么可能。把我俩的基因放进搅拌机榨出来的每一滴都是精华，怎么长都行。所以我照做不误。但今天鸭鸭心情不好，噗的一口把她还没来得及消化的肉泥吐到我手上，真臭！听说胎儿会在子宫里尿尿，你老实说，以前是不是也像这样，心情不好就在泰容肚子里乱撒尿？鸭鸭吐着小舌头不理我。我捏了捏她的手指，她用刚才在胡萝卜泥里插了半天的指头抓我，像一只小小的珍珠鸟停在我关节上。我突然想起来今天还没问鸭鸭问题。  
“鸭鸭，我是谁？”  
鸭鸭笑，不说话。  
我把婴儿床脚边的白色泰迪熊抱起来，放到鸭鸭面前。  
“mā——mā。”鸭鸭的小手在半空中抓来抓去。  
为什么呢？我感到奇怪，她不会到明年也不会说“爸爸”这个词吧？最开始是泰容提议说还是要教鸭鸭说“妈妈”，因为家里没有妈妈，所以上个月旅游的时候带回来一只泰迪熊给鸭鸭。教了几次就会发相仿的音了。这可能就是婴儿的天性。鸭鸭每天在妈妈身上爬来爬去，给她做人工呼吸。反而冷落了泰容。泰容却从来不难过的样子，用手托脸听鸭鸭笑，一动不动看着她。我问他你看什么呢，他说：看你女儿。  
我和泰容到现在还不太适应一件事，就是我们开始通过鸭鸭去看和听。这是一种很神奇的感受。每晚趁我们熟睡的时候，我们的身体成群结队生长和衰落，会有一小群我们开始迁徙，跋涉过陡峭的沙发，漫长的地毯线，抵达温暖的婴儿房并在那里定居。日以继夜。所以我们才会在一年之后的鸭鸭脸上看到我的眼睛，泰容的嘴巴。即使鸭鸭离开了泰容的肚子，好像也并没有完全和我们分开。最近一次做爱的时候我和泰容交流了这种感受，他立刻抱住我说：不许把汗滴到地板上！我不要鸭鸭的脚毛长得跟你一样长。  
我抱着鸭鸭摇了二十分钟，她终于产生了一点困意，我赶忙把她放进婴儿床，观察了五分钟，她粉红的眼皮像两片郁金香花瓣缓缓合拢，睡着了。我长舒一口气，回房间去找泰容。他坐在床边收拾散落的识字卡片，我从后边把他抱起来，模仿医生的口吻说：“检查身体！把衣服掀起来，掀到乳头上面。”他对鸭鸭的辅食味道有点过敏，打了个弱弱的喷嚏，我的手顺势滑进他的毛衣下摆，边摸他的乳头边亲他微张的嘴唇。静静吃了一分钟对方的口水，泰容的嘴巴在我耳朵旁边呼气：“今天检查的时候轻一点……”他趴在床上，单手伸到裤腰里，摇动腰部让屁股露出来。内裤上有一块明显的湿晕。我担心他刀口疼担心了半年多，做爱一直不敢使劲。没成想倒给了他涮我的借口。  
“哪里疼，这吗？”我隔着内裤使劲揉了一下他柔软的阴部，用中指顶他还没兴奋起来的阴蒂。“里面……”他抓着我的手去拨内裤的边缘，我一把扯掉内裤，在他屁股上咬了一口。“抬起来我好好检查。”泰容乖乖塌下腰，屁股向我的脸高高撅起，内裤绷在他大腿上限制了他双腿的动作。淫水流得肛门周围都湿了，我用手指抚摸柔软的肛门，稍稍插进去了一点，相邻的肉穴蠕动着，肠壁吮吸我的指节，用哪里都会有快感，泰容是爱的动物。  
肉穴的入口太小了，小孩的脑袋能从这种地方出来吗。我用舌头拨开两侧肉感的阴唇，啜饮肉穴中潮涌的蜜。  
“嗯……嗯……”泰容的手伸到双腿中间拉扯内裤，勃起的小阴茎挣脱内裤的束缚弹了出来，“不是说那里也要等我检查吗？”泰容忍耐着把已经放到龟头上的手拿开，“那你快一点……”  
我躺到他腿中间，拍了拍胸口：“坐坐。”  
泰容不客气地坐到我胸口，屁股自觉向前挪动，阴茎顶在我嘴唇上。我侧过脸在他大腿上亲了一下，张嘴含住勃起的阴茎。泰容柔软的肉穴挤在我胸口，前后挺动阴茎的时候也在磨着阴蒂。“医生的嘴巴好舒服……”我眼前是他蠕动的白花花的肚脐，流水的肉孔在我舌头上滑来滑去，泰容爽得受不了，趴在我身上磨屁股，“忍不住了……医生先检查精液吧……唔唔……”泰容的屁股哆嗦了两下，一大股水从肉穴里流出来，前面也射精了。阴茎从我嘴角滑出来的时候还在流精水。泰容的手指伸进来想掏精液，里面只有我湿黏的舌苔。我含着他的手指头，把他摁在我翘得高高的阴茎上。他抬起屁股用肉穴给我挠痒。“好烫啊……用这个检查里面吗医生？”“够热泰容才舒服嘛，你自己来。”泰容掰开肉穴慢慢把阴茎吃进去，骑在我身上的时候阴茎进得太深了，根本不能动，一动就想射。我拼了命的呼吸，假装自己真是个医生开始专心致志感受泰容里面的形状。泰容的嘴里发出短促而黏糊的淫叫，几乎听不出他原本的声音了，好像动物发情一样，频频用肉穴套弄阴茎，才射过一次的小阴茎慢慢又翘了起来。  
“医生不会是借着检查身体的名义和我做爱吧……呼呼……我也喜欢和医生做爱……因为……医生的那个真的好硬，好舒服……”泰容放浪地摇着屁股，沉浸在角色设定里，光润的乳头被他自己揉得发红。我抓着他的腰准备最后冲刺的时候，突然被空气中一个响亮的饱嗝打断了。泰容口水都快流出来了硬是给吸了回去。他扭头看向婴儿房的方向，迷迷糊糊地说：“鸭鸭好像醒了……怎么办旭熙。”  
性生活和女儿都很重要，阴茎插进泰容的小穴不射绝对不能出来，我扯过一条枕巾把泰容裹起来，准备抱着他移动到婴儿房。“不行啊旭熙……你把我放下来。”“你问问你的屁股同意吗。”“呜呜……”肉穴吸得比刚才还紧，我倒吸一口凉气，一只手抱着泰容的屁股，一只手掀开婴儿被看了看，鸭鸭嘴角有点呕吐物。抱起来拍拍应该就没事了。但我实在是腾不出手。  
“你把她抱起来拍一下背，好像是中午粥喂多了。”  
“不要这样……”  
“快点，不然鸭鸭待会真的会醒过来，”我压低声音在他耳朵眼旁边说：“然后看见泰容爸爸光溜溜的被我干的样子。”  
泰容羞得整张脸都皱起来，把鸭鸭抱到肩膀上给她顺气。嘴上虽然比较抗拒，但是下面还是一下一下吮我，我故意咧嘴朝鸭鸭大笑：“哈喽鸭鸭！起床咯！”“你干嘛啊……”越是害羞底下就吃得越舒服，“啊”字的尾音完全是淫叫了。鸭鸭又打了两个嗝，慢慢平息下来，又睡过去。泰容放下鸭鸭之后扯着我的耳朵把我当车开到客厅去，车把都快给他拧掉。我又痛又爽，抬起屁股开始干他。一直挂在他脚腕上的内裤被甩到茶桌摊开的杂志上，我用余光瞟了一眼，泰容想去海边？后腰突然被泰容的手抓了一下，我没站稳朝沙发上倒，压在电视机遥控器上，巨大的海浪声瞬间响彻客厅，把泰容和我射精的淫叫都给盖过了。泰容的手在我屁股下面摸遥控器，把我摸得直喘气，“在这，你别动……我怕待会又要硬。”我搂着他翻了个身，关掉电视里激情四射的“大海是如此蔚蓝的家园”之解说。电视里的声音关了，婴儿房里的关不掉。鸭鸭一边笑，一边咿咿叫着：“hai——hai——”  
原来是这么回事。除了“妈妈”这个词，鸭鸭还学会了“海”。不过我觉得泰容说的“因为我刚知道自己怀孕的时候想跳海自杀来着”纯粹是蒙我。我决定带鸭鸭去海边教她说“爸爸”，没准能学会。  
结果海边的人多得跟落潮时候的螃蟹似的，别说漫步海边欣赏海景，走两步都会踩到一个正在晒太阳的屁股。泰容走了一会就被沙子烫得走不动了，要去棕榈树荫那边休息。去的路上迎面碰到一对父女，和我们的情况差不多，小女孩兴致高涨的样子，爸爸被晒得皮都脱了半层。应该是父女没错吧，因为他好像终于攒够钱去变性了。我走过去和他打招呼，手刚伸过去就被小女孩一巴掌拍回来。  
“不许对叔叔不礼貌。”他抱歉地对我笑笑，“刚有几个熟人在餐厅那边骚扰我，她有点紧张。”  
“没事，”我扭头对着小女孩，“三年前你这么点大的时候我还去你家玩过呢，你全忘啦？”我用手比了个西瓜给她看。  
她有点好奇地看着跟在我身后的泰容。泰容怕鸭鸭晒伤，一直把她抱在怀里，抱得太紧了，从外面看是有点奇怪。  
“让旭熙叔叔陪你玩会，我跟那边的那个叔叔去乘会凉，可以吧？旭熙叔叔很会玩的。”  
小女孩蛮不相信的看了我一眼，从口袋里摸出几个硬币递给她爸爸：“那你请那个叔叔喝冰椰子水哦。”  
不知道世界上还有没有比五岁的小女孩更专注、更恐怖的动物。我原本想借这个小女孩预习一下将来带鸭鸭来海边玩的流程，没想到她上来就用沙子把我埋了。在我身上堆了一座城池。还要在我四周挖战壕。我忍受着毒辣的正午阳光的曝晒，口齿不清地问她到底在玩什么。她说：保卫爸爸，本来要和我自己的爸爸玩的，真是便宜你了！她在近海的地方埋我，海浪不时冲上沙滩，脆弱的泥沙堡垒随时面临着近在咫尺的威胁。她挖着一条又一条壕沟，像迷宫一样吞噬海水。除了有一次我动了一下导致堡垒的瞭望台塌陷之外，的的确确在三十分钟内都完好无损。到最后我热的用沙子把我自己的脸埋上了。一说话沙就往我嘴里掉。  
“你小胳膊小腿的怎么保护你爸爸啊。”  
“叔叔还没有小孩吧？一看你就不懂。”  
我是不懂，毕竟鸭鸭到现在还没学会叫爸爸。而且还只是泰容怀里的一小团，我们保护她还差不多。  
“好多故事书上都说大人是小孩的保护者，我看写书的人根本已经忘了自己曾经也是个小孩！我们比脆弱的大人强得多，应该说‘大人们有了小孩的保护，才能顺利长大！’”  
突然一阵大浪朝我们扑过来，把她的裙子、我的堡垒全摧毁了。顿时我成了泥巴人，而她成了落汤鸡。她叹了口气，说：“要是你再坚强一点，城堡就不会倒了！还是我爸爸更厉害！”  
泰容一看到我就开始笑，对我勾手指要我过去。我坐在他面前，一边叹气一边说：“好希望鸭鸭不要长大。”  
“咦，原来不是小猫啊。”  
泰容打开衣服给鸭鸭扇风的时候终于解开了小女孩的迷惑。她捧着冰椰子水把冰块嚼的嘎吱响，充满好奇地朝泰容怀里望去。  
“是叔叔的小孩吗？”  
“嗯。”泰容抱着鸭鸭给小女孩看，鸭鸭吮吸着左手拇指，睁着大眼睛和小女孩对视，“是我生的，她叫鸭鸭。”  
小女孩露出惊讶的表情，一口把冰块咽下去，笑着说：“好厉害呀。”  
泰容笑得眼睛弯弯的，低头亲了鸭鸭毛发稀疏的头顶一下：“鸭鸭，有小朋友夸你哦。”  
这我可就不同意了。我挪过去搂着泰容，在他脸上使劲亲了两下，然后瞪着小女孩。她愣了愣，然后轻蔑地撅起嘴，缓缓地移开了眼睛。我又一次在和孩子的战争中获得了阶段性的胜利，毕竟说到底最厉害的还是我，对吧？


End file.
